


A Surpresa

by jessiestark



Series: Desafios Sherlolly [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Desafio Sherlolly, F/M, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessiestark/pseuds/jessiestark
Summary: Uma notícia inesperada surpreende Sherlock Holmes de uma maneira que nem mesmo suas deduções puderam prever.





	A Surpresa

**Author's Note:**

> [3º Desafio Sherlolly]
> 
> Esta fic faz parte de uma série de desafios que fiz em 2014 - "Desafios Sherlolly". São fanfics fofas que abordam o relacionamento de Sherlock e de Molly.

Olhos fixos no fluxo de pessoas e carros do lado de fora, Sherlock ocupava sua noite com a habitual prática do violino. Não havia nenhum caso ultimamente, nenhum relativamente interessante pelo menos. Tudo em sua volta parecia entediá-lo, até mesmo as pequenas deduções que conseguia fazer das pessoas que caminhavam pela Baker Street no cair da noite.

Mas sua atenção foi desviada para uma curiosa figura que saíra de um táxi segundos atrás. Não curiosa no sentido de estranha, longe disso. Curiosa simplesmente no sentido de que ela não era esperada em sua casa neste momento. Um simples olhar em seu rosto trouxe a certeza de que Molly Hooper estava nervosa, seus lábios contraídos enquanto encarava a porta do apartamento. Um pequeno e quase indetectável sorriso surgiu no rosto de Sherlock Holmes enquanto ele assistia a mulher. Hesitação em frente a porta-- um claro sinal visto em muitas de suas antigas clientes, e todos eles tinham algo em comum. Todas as mulheres estavam apaixonadas, e vinham falar sobre tal homem. Neste caso, ele sabia ser um pouco diferente. Mas se isso o incomodava? Pela primeira vez, não.

Ele continuou a tocar, e acompanhou o barulho de seus passos até eles pararem, hesitantes, na soleira da porta. “Entre, Molly.” Sherlock disse, o som da música acompanhando sua voz.

Molly olhou para ele por alguns segundos, seus olhos vermelhos. Isso o fez franzir a testa levemente, afinal, o que a teria feito chorar? Depois de terminar a música que começara, ele se dirigiu para sua habitual cadeira, sentado de frente para ela, que ocupara a antiga cadeira de John. Nenhuma palavra saiu da boca de Holmes. Tudo o que ele fez foi olhar para ela e esperar.

“Sherlock…” Molly começou, fechando seus olhos e respirando fundo. “Eu.. Eu tenho algo para contar mas- Não sei-- como.” Ela sorriu nervosamente. Com os olhos fixos em suas mãos, algo típico de quando estava nervosa, ela esperou mais algum tempo, e então olhou para Sherlock novamente.

Ele, ao ver os olhos dela cheios de lágrimas novamente se endireitou na cadeira, soltando a respiração que nem sabia estar segurando. Vê-la assim o deixava extremamente desconfortável, mais do que ele queria deixar transparecer. “O que aconteceu?” Sherlock perguntou, sua expressão séria.

Ela fechou os olhos novamente, e ele sabia que a resposta viria de uma vez só. Obviamente, foi o que aconteceu. “ _Nós vamos ter um filho._ ”

Sherlock Holmes ficou sem reação. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele não se mexeu. Parecia incapaz de fazer tal movimento. Parecia incapaz de compreender as palavras ditas por ela, incapaz de controlar o pandemônio que se instalava em sua mente e se agregava ao mais puro e incontestável pânico. Sua boca se abriu minimamente enquanto ele tentava formular algumas palavras. “Impossível.” Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.

“Sherlock,” dessa vez, Molly falava com uma voz firme. “Nós vamos ter um filho. Não é impossível. Está acontecendo.”

Levantando-se de um ímpeto, Sherlock começou a andar pela sala, suas maõs abertas e paradas no ar enquanto seus passos preenchiam o ambiente. Muitas coisa estavam se passando em sua mente. Os últimos meses vividos com Molly, todos se passavam em sua cabeça, sem que ela deixasse de ser o foco principal. Mas, não. Não podia ser verdade. Naõ fazia sentido. Mesmo assim, ela não parecia estar mentindo. Nenhum sinal em sua expressão, tom de voz, nenhuma pupila dilatada, nenhum comportamento anormal. Somente a Molly que ele conhecia muito bem.

E então, estava ele de novo no tribunal, parado no centro de tudo. Sentado no lugar do juiz, situava-se Mycroft, com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto. “E então?” Ele perguntou, cruzando os braços. “Sherlock, você sabe que a pobre garota não está mentindo. E você sabe que ela não faria uma coisa dessas se não fosse verdade. Oh, Sherlock.. no que você se meteu?”

“A ausência dos sinais que indicam a mentira não é a única coisa que pode ser levada em consideração.” O Holmes mais novo devolveu. “Molly pode não saber que a informação é uma mentira, assim, seria contada com o mais perfeito disfarce de uma verdade.”

“Sherlock, por favor. Você realmente acredita nisso? Não há como fazer uma mulher acreditar estar grávida e ela não estar. Claro, deixando de lado as anomalias psicológicas. Está na hora de aceitar os fatos, irmãozinho. Está na hora de crescer.”

Levando suas mãos ao lado da cabeça, Sherlock fechou seus olhos, inspirando profundamente e inclinando sua cabeça para o lado. Ele não queria aceitar. Ainda, era a única solução apontada pelos fatos. Voltando a realidade com um suspiro, ele virou a cabeça para ela rapidamente, que o encarava e o estudava com cuidado. Voltando para a cadeira, ele se sentou novamente, puxando-a para mais perto dela. “Muito bem. E como isso aconteceu?”

Ela piscou algumas vezes. “Você- Você sabe. Não sabe? Sherlock, é claro que você sabe.” Holmes pressionou seus lábios e concordou com a cabeça, mesmo contra sua vontade. Sim, ele sabia como isso tinha acontecido. “E..” Ele olhou para ela novamente, seus olhos completamente mudados. O que antes poderia ser visto como confusão, agora dava lugar o olhar que fora reservado a somente Molly Hooper nos últimos meses. “Qual é o próximo passo?”

Os cantos da boca de Molly se levantaram brevemente, e suas mãos buscaram a de Sherlock, gesto que ele acompanhou com um leve franzir. Mas não contestou. “Eu- Eu não sei.” Ela começou. “Nada precisa mudar agora, as coisas podem acontecer aos poucos. Eu ainda tenho minhas coisas, e tenho que trabalhar. Afinal, alguém tem que pagar o meu aluguel..” Ela riu timidamente.

Colocando a cadeira de volta ao lugar, Sherlock a interrompeu. “Venha morar aqui.”

“O- O quê?” Hooper gaguejou, piscando algumas vezes para clarear seus pensamentos. “Morar aqui?”

“Claro, se nós vamos ter um filho, é lógico que essa criança cresça com ambos os pais. E desde que John se casou, o quarto dele ficou vazio. E eu posso arranjar outro lugar para meus porcos.”

“Seus porcos?” Ela repetiu.

“Experimentos. Mas não conseguiria fazê-los não laboratório, por isso comprei alguns porcos e os deixo no antigo quarto do John.” Molly não pode deixar de rir, limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto. “Oh, Sherlock.. Se você acha que eu vou dormir em um quarto que abrigou porcos, está muito enganado.” Erguendo as sobrancelhas, ele se voltou para ela, mas se surpreendeu quando viu que ela já estava perto dele novamente e o envolveu em um abraço.

Primeiramente, ele ficou sem reação. Mas então, abraçou-a de volta, seus lábios tocando os cabelos dela suavemente.

“Nós poderíamos chamá-lo de James. Se for um menino.” Com a cabeça descansando no peito de Sherlock, Molly comentou.

“Nooope. Essa criança já vai ter sérias tendências a ser tornar um sociopata, na melhor das hipóteses. Melhor não deixá-la com mais um influência negativa.” Sherlock respondeu.

Rindo, Molly apertou o braço.

“Eu te amo, Sherlock.”

É claro que nenhuma palavra saiu da boca de Sherlock Holmes. Mas, ao invés, um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Um pequeno e tímido sorriso, que refletia a sentimento contido em seus olhos. Seu pulso estava acelerado, ele sabia disso. E, ao olhar para baixo e encontrar o olhar de Molly, mais do que tudo…

Sherlock sabia que ela conhecia a resposta.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Notícia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871727) by [jessiestark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessiestark/pseuds/jessiestark)




End file.
